Listen to your heart
by Sylla Shadowfrost
Summary: Oneshot songfic. Two Toa ponder their feelings...and each other


**Umm, yeah, another of my favorite songs and I thought it fits…sorta. But hey, at least I'm writing. I think this will be set a little before Memories, but SHH! You don't know that.**

**

* * *

**

**D.H.T. LYRICS  
**  
Listen To Your Heart

Gali and the other toa stood on the beach, just preparing to leave for their respective villages. There had been peace on the island for quite some time, and Gali right now wasn't upset at all about them going their separate ways. In face, she was quite happy that she wouldn't have to deal with them all bickering (Mostly Tahu and Kopaka) for a long time. She was getting tired of breaking up the pointless fights, and being eh only female on the team was also quite irritating. Honestly, men could be so.. so senseless some times.

Tahu was the last of the Toa to leave, lingering for a few minutes until all their brothers had left. Gali had turned around to see him still there, and was slightly surprised. Tahu was usually the first one to leave the meetings- him or Kopaka. "Tahu." She said calmly. "Gali…" He seemed to be struggling with words, then shook his head. "Never mind." He muttered. "What is this? The great Tahu not able to speak?" Gali teased him lightly, a friendly smile on her mask. Tahu glared at her, but there was a smile too on his mask. "Shut up Gali." He growled. The toa of water fortunately, for him failed to notice that his mask was a slightly brighter shade of red than normal.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea._

Gali sighed as she dipped her feet into the cool water and closed her eyes. After a long day of training, thank Mata Nui that the water helped her sore feet. Nokama had been training her in mastering the control of water- further than she had already. Along with learning how to spar 'properly' with her aqua axes. Oh how she ached. The Turaga was kind and wise, but she could also be a slave driver.

Gali slipped into the water grateful that she was done with training. 'You still have tomorrow…and the day after that, and the day after..' She reminded herself. She groaned at the thought. But she needed to get stronger. She knew that she was weaker than her brothers. They never said anything- except for Tahu who at one point in time had bluntly told her that she was the weakest being he had ever encountered. She had hit him after he said that, screamed that she hated him, then refused to speak to him for a long LONG time after words. She laughed. that was the way with most of their fights. She groaned and stopped laughing as her aching ribs protested the movement.

She sighed. She really didn't like it that she was so weak. Tahu would ridicule her to no end. She just wanted it to stop. Couldn't she please him just once in her life, or was all she did was make mistake after mistake to him? Well if he wanted her to be stronger, then he would be in for a surprise when they would meet next. This was the reason she was doing this. She wanted- no, needed to be stronger than she currently was. She couldn't rely on her brothers any longer.

Gali kicked her feet gently to keep her floating in the calm waters.

To be honest, she and Tahu got along quite well despite the fact that their elements, in all ways, conflicted. Water healed. Fire burned. She was patent, he was a hothead. It was almost funny, the way that they got along. There was no way that they could be compatible with each other. They would fight, get over it and become friends again. They were opposites, yet they were closest to each other, and though, Gali really never realized it until now, they understood each other better than their teammates. Perhaps it was because when Tahu gave one answer, she gave the opposite. Because what she would say, he would say the opposite.

_You've built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark_.

She sighed, and finally climbed out of the water. But now matter how well they got along, they fought. They had long, horrible fights, where Gali now regretted almost every word she had said to him.

So, why didn't she apologize to him? That, is actually a very good question. Gali walked out of Ga Koro, now lost in thought, not paying attention to where she was going.

Why did she take back all the things she had said to him? More like screamed at him though, but that wasn't the point. She bit her lip, hard as she was caught in her thoughts. She felt the metallic taste of blood fill her mouth. She swallowed it with a shiver at the harsh taste that trickled down her throat.

The answer to that simple, yet so complex question, that you think would be something stupid like, he did apologize to me, and he screamed at me first, or Cause I don't want to?

No, it was nothing like that. In fact, it was much more than a simple, Churlish grudge.

The answer was that….Gali wasn't sure that Tahu HADN'T meant those things. That he really meant that she was weak, foolish, a spawn of Makuta himself, and so many other things. Some of those things, infact were so harsh, if any Turaga had heard them, they would have been all kinds of dead.

It was a stupid worry, true, but not to her. She didn't, she refused to admit it, but she had searched for the reason why was so worried about what he said, why she couldn't just ignore what he said.

The reason she found scared her. It truly scared her. More than scared her, it terrified her. She….Mata Nui help her..

She was in love with him.

She was in love with Tahu Nuva, the most stubborn, foolish, hot headed, arrogant Toa that Mata Nui ever created.

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you._

And you know why she was terrified? Because, no matter how hard she tried, she knew that she would never stop loving him. Even if they fought, even if he yelled to the heavens that he hated her, which he had before, She would still be in love with him. Why, Great Beings, WHY? Him, of all people. Why couldn't it be someone else? She knew that they were hopeless in the fact that they shouldn't love each other. Fire and Water. They were complete opposites, in almost every way. So why was she in love with him?

Gali groaned. She didn't know. She loved him, and that was that, yet it there was more than that. She was afraid, she didn't want to be in love with him, yet she wished it with all her heart that he would love her back.

She was so confused right now…she didn't know anymore.

_'opposites attract._' So the saying went. Right now, Gali couldn't agree more. Nokama said that she shouldn't be afraid of the heart, of your feelings. That you should embrace them, and let them out of you, not pen them up inside you.

Did she want Gali to just openly proclaim that she loved a Tahu? What was she thinking?! She didn't like the fact that she was in love with him, but she guessed there was nothing she could do about it. But there was no way that she was going to tell him that she loved him. That was just insane.

When she had asked Nokama why she said that, she had gotten a far away look in her eyes, and a bitter smile on her mask._ 'I lost my chance long ago to love someone.'_ She had said finally. _'Because I hid my emotions deep in me, and had prayed that no one would notice them. Don't ever make that mistake when you love someone Gali.'_ She had looked at the Toa of Water with such ferocity, for a brief moment, Gali felt frightened of the Turaga of Water._ 'Don't ever hide from your emotions. I lost the most precious thing to me when I did, and I still regret my actions to this day.'_

Gali had asked who it was she had been in love with, and Nokama had simply shaken her head. 'Not 'was' am. But that is not your problem Toa of Water. YOU must focus on your training.' Was her only response.

_Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do._

But Gali wasn't showing her emotions, not yet anyway. There was too much going on right now. They were just recovering from the Rakshi attacks, they were all Training Takanuva, but it was mostly Tahu, seeing that Taka was a Ta- Matorn. It was only fitting. But it still was a group effort to train the young toa of Light, and everyone was in it. Even, to every ones surprise, Kopaka.

He was a good student, Gali reflected as she walked through the Jungle of Le- Wahi. He tried his hardest. Gali stopped and looked around. Wait. She was in Le- Koro, and judging on the direction she was heading in, her feet had unconsciously sent her in the direction of….

Gali blushed in the dark, glad that no one was around. And that she had shaken herself of her thoughts before she had reached her destination. She had been heading towards Ta- Koro.

So it was true. She really was in love with him. She almost laughed out loud at the irony. When they first met, it was clear that they never were going to get along much. Now, maybe a year, probably less later, She was here laughing at the fact that she had fallen in love with her complete opposite.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

Tahu sighed and stared up at the ceiling of his hut, still awake. It had been awhile since he had seen his teammates. Personally, he was glad he didn't have to see the Toa of Slush on a daily basis. But there was one toa he didn't mind seeing every so often.

Tahu snorted. What was he thinking? He didn't want to see her. _'So why do you keep thinking about her?'_ a sly voice in the back of his mind questioned. Tahu growled briefly at the voice. He didn't always think of her. He was probably better off without her. All they ever really did was fight.

Mata Nui, seriously he didn't want to see her. She had called him about every foul word that was known to Matorn when they fought at one point in time or another. She was stubborn as hell, and had a worse temper than a Kane-Ra.

But now that he thought about it, there were the moments that they got along perfectly, had a civil conversation, laughed and were at total ease with each other. And that look that had been in her eyes….he couldn't quite place it, but it made his heart flutter slightly.

It was awkward when they had sat there on the beach- by themselves- just talking, but Tahu enjoyed it. It hadn't been long, but he had enjoyed the time with her.

When they weren't fighting…she had always had a calming effect on him. Something deep in him relaxed, he felt more at ease. It was so odd, but he didn't mind really. Just being with her….it always had put him in a better mood.

Tahu sat up and walked silently out of the Fire Village. He just couldn't sleep. His mind was still racing, so he couldn't relax. Maybe a walk would to the trick. He never had really minded the night.

Yes, a walk would do him good.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
They're swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
the feeling of belonging to your dreams._

The toa of Fire walked through the dark Le-Wahi, letting his feet take him where they wished to, his mind to occupied with thoughts. Why could he never get her out of his mind? She always seemed to be there, in his head, smiling and laughing. Too many things reminded him of her. Just her. It was strange, he reflected.

That the one person who could really, really get to him when they fought, or even when they weren't. The one being that got under his skin, and made him shudder, had to be his complete opposite. It had to be her.

He didn't know. Vakama had called on him a few days earlier, for a reason he wasn't sure of. He briefly mentioned Gali, and before Tahu knew it, he was warning him not to get involved in a relationship with her.

Because it will effect your judgment

Because fire and water will never be together.

Because it's dangerous for the both of them.

The list had gone on, but Tahu hadn't been listening to him.

Why was his Turaga telling him this?

Why did he even care?

And who said anything about he being in love with her?!!

Where were they getting all these moronic ideas?!!

She was a friend. A good friend. It's not like they were falling all over each other. No, they weren't in love at all. So WHY was everyone saying they were? Were they delusional or something? There was no way ever that he would-

Tahu was knocked- quite literally out of his thoughts by another figure. He let out a grunt of surprise, and drew his sword, while the other figure gasped, stumbled backwards and tripped. There was a soft cry and a curse. Tahu narrowed his eyes. That voice… he knew that voice...

"Gali?" He asked incredulously, squinting in the dark to locate her.

He mumbled under his breath and conjured a small ball of flame in one hand, illuminating a small radius of the jungle.

"Tahu?" Gali asked, her voice clearly surprised- if not a little embarrassed.

She lay on the ground, a tree root next to one of her feet, dirt scattered around her.

"You OK?" He asked, concerned for the Toa of Water.

She smiled nervously at him. "Yes, yes I'm fine. You startled me that's all." She replied quickly.

Tahu offered her a hand up. She smiled, blushed lightly, then took it, pulling herself up gingerly. The two of them blinked in surprise when they realized how close they were standing, infact, they were nearly touching. Tahu cleared his throat, uncertainly, while Gali took another step backwards.

"Careful." He teased her, not knowing how else to break the awkward, yet…somewhat romantic moment between them. "You don't want to fall again do you?"

Gali glared back at him, but there was a smile on her face. "What are you doing here?" She asked finally, gazing unwaveringly at her brother.

Tahu shifted nervously, not too sure how to put it _'Oh, I couldn't sleep cause I kept thinking about you.'_ Ha. That would go over great.** (AN, please note the extreme sarcasm that was used in the last thirty seconds.)**

"I couldn't sleep." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully, not revealing too much. Gali looked at him oddly for a moment, but she nodded, and didn't push the topic.

"Nether could I." She admitted finally, a rosy blush rising once again on her mask.

Odd, Tahu though, staring at her. He couldn't ever remember her blushing. Why was she so embarrassed?

_Listen to your heart  
when he's calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
there's nothing else you can do_.

Gali noticed Tahu staring at her, his eyes told her that he was lost in thought. 'What's he thinking about?' She wondered.

He never struck her as the thoughtful type. That seemed more like…like Kopaka. Or Onua. Not Tahu. Not that it was a bad thing. It was just…not really like him. She blushed deeper under his intense gaze, like he was trying to find something in her.

"Umm…Tahu? Are you OK?" Gali asked uncomfortably.

Tahu seemingly snapped out of a trance, and met her intent gaze. She saw him flush in the dim light that was in his hand, when he realized that he had been staring at her.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"Just thinkin'" He stuttered.

Gali grinned at him "Thinking? That's a first."

Tahu rolled his eyes. "Shut up Gali." He sighed.

"Well, I think I have to get back to Ga-Koro. See you around?" She asked him, not quite sure what else to say.

"Hm? Oh, yeah, sure." He said quietly, obviously lost in thought.

Gali turned and walked towards her village, and shook her head at the irony that both of them couldn't sleep on that night, and had run into each other. She headed back for her village swiftly, knowing that her Turaga would rise soon- the sun was close to rising.

But not before looking back at the Toa of Fire, who was to her surprise, staring after her.

Gali continued on her way, not quiet ready for her day full of training, but seeing her Toa of Fire, her heart was lightened considerably.

And unknown to her, so was his.

_I don't know where you're going  
and I don't know why,  
but listen to your heart  
before you tell him goodbye._

**

* * *

**

**Hmm…not too bad I guess. But that's up to you. Look, there's a longer version of this song, I just can't remember it, and I couldn't find it when I looked this song up. Honestly, I love the longer version but since I couldn't find it… well you got this. I was going to post this yesterday, but didn't have the time, sorry.**

**ANd for those who are wondering just who Nokama was talking about...Guess. It's kinda obvious. Or be a cheater and look in my Bio on My Fav Parings list XD**

**Shadowed ice**


End file.
